Eitis Stonefury
*Deceased* Eitis Stonefury is a dwarven fury-berzerker of the Bronzebeard clan, a fighter of the highest caliber who has participated in every major conflict in Azeroth from the Second War to the Fall of the Lich King. She was badly injured fighting in Icecrown Citadel and has not been seen since. Eitis is a member of the Women's Guild of Ironforge, and best friends with Maybella Stoutheart of the Shadow Hall. Personality Eitis is fearless, remorseless, relentless, and bloodthirsty in combat. Great powers have fallen under her blades over the decades as she's taken part in some of the most epic battles of her day, even playing a part in the defeat of Ragnaros, Nefarian, and Illidan Stormrage himself. Off the battlefield, she's quiet and brooding, but loosens up with drink. It is rumored that she does open up and expose her true feelings to Maybella privately, but she is guarded with others- even her other guildmates describe her as distant. She gets excited and starts talking fanatically if the conversation turns to Dwarvish history, Titanic lore, or the books of Brann Bronzebeard. If given the chance to meet Brann face to face, Eitis would transform into a fawning fangirl. Likes: Hand to hand combat, quenching her bloodthirst, slaying the filthy Horde Dislikes: Diplomacy, Talking about her feelings, Sundering armor History On a swelteringly hot summer's night in the poorest section of Old Stormwind, the pained cries of a young mother-to-be in childbirth could be heard to echo off the thin walls of her makeshift shack. The unknown lass couldn't have been more than an adolescent, too young to bear the long pregnancy and difficult childbirth that push even adult dwarves to their limits. Sometime in the night, the nameless young mother passed away, leaving a distressed team of midwives to wrench a newborn babe from her even as her spirit was passing to the next world. That tiny, squalling dwarf, born premature and fatherless, would grow up to become a relentlessly bloodthirsty fury berzerker. Eitis spent her childhood in the care of the charitable and pious human Matrons of the Stormwind orphanage. With no dwarf role models to look to, Eitis developed an intense interest in her heritage. She read the orphanage's few well-worn books about Dwarves cover to cover dozens of times. Having heard about the adventures of Brann Bronzebeard from the time she was little, when they were published as the books Lands of Conflict and Lands of Mystery, she became acutely intrigued by his story. Brann was intent on discovering the secret past of Dwarven ancestors, and Eitis felt a powerful connection to him and his quest. Despite not being reared by her own kind, or perhaps because of it, Eitis is even more interested in Titanic lore and Brann's great adventures than the typical Ironforge dwarf, and that's saying a lot! From the time she was big enough to walk, she started playing with wooden swords. She was a bully to the other kids at the orphanage, and the Matrons soon realized that she needed an outlet for her aggression. They arranged for her to start taking free lessons from Ander Germaine, and practicing her swordsmanship became an obsession. Once she mastered the sword, she moved on to different weapons. Having little desire to play with the human children, (in and out of the orphanage all the time anyway, due to growing up twice as fast as her) she dedicated herself to learning the art of combat. The official age of majority for dwarves is 40, and so Eitis was forced to stay in the care of the Stormwind orphanage until she reached that age. The last decade of her adolescence was particularly trying. She felt she should already be out testing her skills in combat, and going on a grand adventure all over Azeroth like her hero Brann. Maybe she would even get the chance to meet him! The idea ran constantly through her head through those years, as she put all her efforts into reading and practicing with weapons, training her mind and body for a possibly dangerous adventure. A Coming of Age ceremony is held each year in Ironforge for all the dwarves who reach the age of majority that year. The Stormwind matrons made arrangements to say their goodbyes to Eitis that morning and sent her on the tram to find her own way in the world. With nothing but a battered practice sword and a worn copy of Lands of Mystery, Eitis was finally on her own. She sat through the ceremony uncomfortably, until a beautiful golden-haired lass, radiating an aura of tranquility, sauntered up and put her hand on Eitis's shoulder, flashing a tentative smile. Maybella Stoutheart was the first friend she ever made, and that friendship changed her life. When she left later that evening, with her only plan being "see the world", Maybella was right there behind her, kissing her mother goodbye and crying as she hurried out of the undermountain stronghold with Eitis to start their adventure. They only made it to Kharanos that first night, but over the decades to come they explored every corner of Azeroth and beyond! When Eitis met Auslin that fateful night in Menethil Harbor, she was all too happy to take up the banner of the Women's Guild of Ironforge, and has proudly fought for the glory and honor of Dwarven women everywhere since then. She is now known as Eitis Stonefury, a name she's earned through the glory of combat for her fury-berzerker fighting style and her ability to stand her ground stone-like on the field of battle. Northrend Injury Eitis was gravely injured in battle directly related to the taking of Icecrown Citadel and downfall of the Lich King. Maybella was able to save her life, but she was stuck in a coma for months. Several months after the Cataclysm, she finally passed away. It was, by all accounts, peaceful. The funeral was only attended by the Warrior's closest friends from the Women of Ironforge. Category:Women of Ironforge Category:Warriors Category:Deceased